


The Proposal

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach decides it's time to move his relationship with Frankie forward. They're already heading to Germany for the trip he won on Big Brother last summer, but while there in Cologne he steps up the romance game with the help of Frankie's grandmother and sister.</p><p>I was in Germany in June of 2008, so I'm using some details and places I remember as settings to make it as realistic as possible. I hope you enjoy. After this fic concludes I also plan on writing a sequel entitled "The Wedding". :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Zach? What are you doing here?”

I giggled nervously and bent down to hug the little Italian woman on the sofa in front of me. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Is that okay? Is it a bad time?”

She smiled. “No, you’re quite alright, dear. What is it then?”

I collapsed onto the loveseat that was next to where she sat on the sofa. “Well, I’m sure you know Frankie and I are leaving for Germany in a few days,” I started. How was I going to say this? Was it a question or a statement? I wanted Frankie’s Nonna to be the first person, other than my own family I told. I was also planning to tell his mom and sister before we left. I was hoping Ariana would even help me a little bit. Nonna was staring at me while I was lost in my own thoughts. She was smiling thoughtfully when I looked up at her and I returned the smile before taking a deep breath. “Well, while we’re there, we’re going a few places and one of them is Cologne and while we’re there…I’m going…well I want to…” I couldn’t get the words out. I swallowed roughly, but Nonna was giving me a smile that said she knew what I was about to say regardless of if I had found the right words or not. “I’m…I’m going to propose…like, I want to ask him to marry me. I know we can’t have a wedding here in Florida. At least not yet, but we can in New York and that’s where we live anyway, so. I mean, I just wanted to tell you.”

She smiled gently before responding. “That’s great, Zach. You know you’re already family to us anyway. It will be great to have that be official. Have you told his mother and sister, yet? Maybe we can help you with planning?”

“I haven’t yet, but I was going to. I want Ari to help me find a ring, actually.”

“Aw, she’ll love that.”

“Do you know what his ring size is though? That’s my only problem.”

“I don’t, but if you go up in his room there’s a little box on his dresser that has his old jewelry in it. His class ring from Pinecrest is in there. You can take that to a jeweler and they’d be able to figure it out probably.”

“As long as it hasn’t changed since then.”

“I doubt it. That doesn’t really change, plus he’s still about the same size.”

“Awesome,” I said. “I’m going to go get that before I forget.” I left the room and headed towards the stairs. I’d stayed with Frankie at his Nonna’s house before, so I knew where his room was and once I was inside I quickly found the box and pulled out his class ring. I examined it closely for a moment before sticking it into my pocket with a contented smile.

Frankie himself didn’t even know I was at his Nonna’s house. As far as he was aware, I was just at my parents’ house celebrating Passover with my family. He had stayed behind in New York for a multitude of reasons, most of which involved auditions and other business meetings. I did however know that he was currently probably at his apartment missing me and trying not to think about the fact that it had been almost a full week since I left our tiny little New York apartment. I decided I would peak his interest by sending him a quick snapchat of me in his bedroom. I pulled out my phone and blew a kiss at the camera as I flopped backwards onto his bed. I sent the message and waited a few seconds before standing back up.

My phone vibrated just as I was about to put it back into my pocket. Frankie was facetiming me. I laughed and answered as I left his bedroom. “What on earth are you doing at Nonna’s let alone in my bedroom?” I laughed, but said nothing. “I thought you were going for Passover.”

“Yep, but Passover stuff (like all Jewish holidays) doesn’t really involve much until sundown. So I figured I’d come spend the day with Nonna.”

“Aw. Tell her I say hi, okay?”

“If you hang on a minute, you can tell her yourself when I get back downstairs.”

“Aw, yay! Why are you there though? Just felt like it?”

I nodded as I walked down the stairs. “Yep. Since I was in Florida I decided to pop in on her. Gotta get a Zonna selfie before I leave. The fans seem to have an obsession.”

He laughed. “Aw, please do! Two of my favorite people!” I laughed and turned the phone around as I walked back into the living room. Frankie squealed.

“Frankie called me on facetime and wanted to say hi,” I said handing her the phone.

“Hello, dear!” she said sweetly.

“Okay, why is he there?”

I laughed from the loveseat. She smiled and shook her head. “He just showed up.”

“I already told you,” I said, leaning so my face could be seen. “I just decided to come spend the day with Nonna. Am I not allowed?”

“Of course you are, dear,” Nonna said before Frankie had a chance to speak.

“Alright, Frankie. We’ll let you go. I’ll talk to you later, babe. Love you,” I said, taking my phone back from Nonna.

“I love you, too, babe. Can’t wait till you get back! I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, sweetheart.” I ended the call and stuck my phone in my pocket.

“Did he just call you out of the blue?”

“Nah. I sent him a snapchat of me in his room.”

“Why’d you do that? Eh, like I told him. As far as he knows, I just decided to come visit you today for no particular reason. OH!” I said suddenly, pulling my phone back out.

“What?”

“He requested a Zonna selfie.” She laughed and I snapped the picture of us together. I posted it to Instagram and Twitter “I was in town so I decided to spend the day with this beautiful woman. I’m so glad to be able to say this family has opened their hearts and doors to me from the very beginning. #Zonna #Zankie” It only took a few seconds for Frankie to like the photo on Instagram and he favorited and retweeted the tweet a moment later.

“@ranceypants Aw! Two of my favorite people. Love you both. [emojis]”

“@frankiejgrande We love you, too, babe! [emojis]”

Nonna and I spent a few more hours together discussing various ideas of how I would propose and where exactly. We ironed out a few details and decided that I definitely needed to call both Joan and Ariana as soon as possible. I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and I was off.

**

“Hello, Zach, how are you today?”

“I’m doing really well. I was actually calling to let you in on a little secret.”

“Oh? What’s happening?”

“Well, you know how Frankie and I are going to Germany next week?”

“Of course, dear.”

“Okay, while we’re there. I’m going to…um. I’m going to propose. Like, I’m going to get a ring and ask him to marry me.”

“OH MY GOODNESS!” she squealed. “Are you really? That’s so exciting! He’s going to be so excited!”

I laughed. “I know. I just want it to be perfect. I was at Nonna’s earlier and she told me where to find his class ring so I could use it for them to figure out the size for the ring. And I was hoping Ariana would come shopping with me when I get back to New York to find the ring.”

“Aw. When do you get back, dear? She has to get back to LA soon.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow afternoon. I was hoping we could go on Tuesday while Frankie is at his meeting.”

“She’s not leaving until Wednesday, so that should work out! How was my mother by the way? I need to call her.”

“She’s doing great. We had a great day.”

“Aw, I’m so glad. Well we’ll see you tomorrow, then!”

“Actually…probably not. But I’ll see you Tuesday!”

“Aw, do you two have plans tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I’ve been gone for too long. We want to spend the day together.”

“Aw, that’s great. 

“Yeah. Is Ari there?”

“She is. Did you want to tell her yourself?”

“Can I please?”

“No problem. ARIANA! PHONE!”

“Hello?”

“Hey!”

“Oh, hey, Zach, what’s up?”

“So are you doing anything Tuesday?”

“Nothing specific, what’s up?”

“Would you go shopping with me…for your brother I mean?”

“Of course! What are you shopping for?”

“Um, well you know how we’re going to Germany next week, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Okay, well. While we’re there. I’m going to…I’m going to propose.”

“OH. MY. GOD. SERIOUSLY? AHHHHHHH!”

“Yes. Will you help me find a ring for him?”

“OH. OH. OH. MY. GOD! YES. OF COURSE! AHHHHH! I’M SO EXCITED! He’s going to be ecstatic. This is so wonderful!”

“I can’t wait. It’s going to be amazing. It’s so hard to keep secrets from him though. I tell him everything. I’ve been thinking about this for a month now and now that everyone else knows it’s going to be even harder to not tell him.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, Zach. It’s worth it though. Just imagine his face when you get down on one knee in some romantic spot in Germany. It’s going to be amazing. You have to try to film it if you can.”

“Of course. CBS wants to film the trip anyway. I told the producers when they called the other day and they’re really excited about it.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!”

“It’s going to be amazing. Thank you so much for helping. I’ll see you on Tuesday!”

“Yeah, just text me and let me know when and where, okay?”

“Of course. Love you!”

“Love you, too!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

As soon as I got off the plane in New York, I turned my phone back on and texted Frankie. “Just landed at JFK. Where are you, babe?”

“You’ll see.” Was his only response and I giggled. I figured he must be waiting for me at baggage claim, so I happily made my way there. I found him, already having pulled my bag from the carousel, standing at the bottom of the stairs. “Hello, my love!” he said happily, pulling me into a tight hug and kissing me once.

“Ready?” I asked, stepping away.

“So ready. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, babe,” I mumbled before kissing him again and linking our hands together. He insisted on pulling my suitcase as we walked towards the waiting line of taxis. We chose one and Frankie lifted the suitcase into the trunk and we both crawled into the back seat. Frankie gave the driver our address and he sped off towards the city. Traffic was bad as it almost always is in our beautiful city. It took almost an hour to make the less than 20 mile drive to our apartment. When we arrive, Frankie paid the driver while I pulled my suitcase from the trunk.

We walked into the building. Frankie stopped to get our mail from the box as I headed towards the elevators. I pressed the button just as he arrived. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pressed his lips against my neck. “I missed you so much. I wish I could have gone with you.”

“I missed you, too, babe,” I whispered. I turned his arms and wrapped mine around his shoulders. “I’m home now though and we’re leaving for Germany in a few days.”

“I can’t wait to spend two weeks with you. They’re not going to film everything, right?”

“Well, weren’t you going to vlog most of it anyway?”

“They said, I can’t, because they’re going to do the special segment or whatever and they don’t want it spoiled.”

“That sucks.” The elevator dinged and the doors opened a moment later. I pulled my suitcase behind me with one hand, but kept the other arm around Frankie’s shoulders. His arm remained around my waist as he pressed the button for our floor. “I love you.”

He smiled and kissed me briefly. “I love you, too, babe.”

“It’s actually not that bad that I can’t vlog. That means we can just have fun and not have to worry about it.”

“That’s true,” I agreed happily. “So, what would you like to do today?” I asked, just as the doors opened on our floor.

“Well, you need to do laundry, don’t you? So we can pack.”

I laughed. “Is that the excuse you’re using?”

We walked down the hall and into our condo. “Maybe,” he finally admitted. We both knew better than that though. Once we were inside, I pulled my suitcase towards our bedroom while he locked the door before catching up. I set my suitcase next to my closet and collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles. Frankie joined me a moment later, crawling on top of me and connecting our lips. “I missed you, love.”

“I missed you, too, babe.” Our lips continued to work together, his tongue traced along my lower lip and my lips parted to grant him the access he desired. Our tongues collided and we were tasting every bit of each other. Everything that we’d both missed for the past week. I hated be separated from Frankie. Even if it was never for long, I still missed him more than words could ever express, though when we were finally together again, the sex was always amazing.

Frankie’s hands found their way under my shirt and up my chest. His fingers found my nipples and pinched them gently as our lips continued to work against each other. My hands moved from his hips to his ass pulling him against me. My hips moved against his roughly. He groaned into my mouth and I growled in response.

I quickly removed his shirt before flipping out bodies so my knees were straddling his hips. I removed my own shirt and then crashed my lips back to his for a brief moment, playfully biting and pulling at his mouth. I crawled backwards off of his and undid the button and zipper of his jeans. I pulled off the pants, taking his undies with. My lips wrapped around the tip of his cock and I sucked pleasantly for a moment until he was moving his hips and moaning loudly.

I then trailed kisses up his body to his lips. Once our lips had reconnected, he flipped our bodies so he was hovering over me and trailed his own string of kisses, down my neck, pausing momentarily to suck on the spot only he could find that always drove me completely insane. His kisses then trailed across my chess and abs until his hands quickly undid my pants and removed them with my boxers. Before his lips could wrap around my throbbing cock, I pushed him off of me and pulled open our bed-side table. I pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom from the box and threw both to Frankie before flopping face first into my pillow, wiggling my ass in the air while making sure my cock wasn’t caught under my body.

Frankie laughed and immediately coated three fingers in the lube and they were quickly inside me. I moaned and moved my hips against his hand. “FUCK, Frankie. Please. I missed you. I missed this.”

“You have no idea,” he mumbled, pressing kisses along my shoulders. His fingers left me quickly, but it wasn’t more than a few minutes before he had the condom on and was coated in lube. He pressed himself into me without warning and I groaned loudly. If a year ago, you had told me where I’d be and that I’d be enjoying what I was enjoying, well, I would have laughed and told you, you were nuts. But in that moment, there was nowhere else I’d rather be and no one else I’d rather be with and nothing else I’d rather be doing. 

As Frankie fucked me roughly against the mattress, I moaned and growled with absolute delight. The first few times we’d had sex, during my first trip to New York, I’d fucked Frankie and it was great, but the first time he convinced me to try it the other way round, it was like falling in love all over again. The one thing I was most scared of was actually what ended up being my favorite part of my relationship with Frankie. Sure, I still occasionally fucked Frankie and of course I still enjoyed that, too. And we both loved sucking each other’s dicks at every chance we got, but this was how we both preferred it.

Frankie thrusted his hips roughly forward. I groaned loudly. “Frankie, babe, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Harder. More. Faster,” I begged.

He complied with my demands. His hips pounded against my ass. The rhythm he’d built up increased in tempo. He pushed as far as he could inside me, hitting my most sensitive areas I growled and ground my hips against the bed as he continued. “I’m going to…” he moaned against my ear, lifting my chest from the bed to hold us together. I nodded and dropped my lips to his hand on my chest. A few more thrusts and he came, filling the condom with his hot sticky liquid. He collapsed on top of me, trying to steady his breathing. I moved my hips against his once and he winced.

“I’m sorry, love,” I said quickly.

“No,” he mumbled, pulling himself out of me so I could flip onto my back. He pulled off the condom and tied it closed before throwing it into the trash can. “I’m sorry, babe.”

I laughed. This was so us. We were constantly apologizing for nothing. We both just loved each other so much and didn’t want to let there be even a chance that something would come between us. As I flopped onto my back, I reached for my cock, but Frankie pushed my hand away, trapping it against the bed with his own. He leaned over me and took my cock in his mouth, sucking and licking as he bobbed his head.

When we had so long between us being together, this would often happen. Frankie couldn’t last as long when he was fucking me, so I’d get close, but he’d cum before I could find my orgasm. When we’d had sex on a regular basis we’d both cum together and it was perfect, but at that moment, everything was perfect.

Frankie sucked and bobbed and his tongue swirled. “I love you, Frankie,” I said loudly as I came deep in his throat. I groaned loudly, flopping onto the bed. I pulled his head away with a pop of his lips and swallowed roughly before crawling up my body and connecting our lips again.

“I love you, too,” he said finally, collapsing his head against my chest. “God, I missed you. You’re never allowed to do that again.”

“I’m not allowed to go see my family and your grandmother ever again?” I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

“Not without me,” he clarified, lifting his lips to mine.

“Then you’re going to have to stop working so much, damn it.”

He laughed. “You know I wish I could.”

“Well, we have two weeks in Germany.”

“Yeah, but when we get back you’re going to be working all the time again. Can we please, try to maybe have one day a week that we can do things together? I miss all the us time we used to have, babe.”

“Aw,” he mumbled kissing me. “We can definitely try. We have today. And the day we get back, we flying in early and I don’t have anything that day.”

I nodded and kissed him back. “I know. Just, when I first moved up. Even though you were doing Rock of Ages, we still had so much time together and now with both of us working and whatnot, it’s just. I moved here for us and I really want us to still be the focus.”

“Well. When they start filming for our show…”

“I know. It’s just all this planning and me working with SoundByte and you working with the Broadway and dance stuff. I feel like we’re constantly in two separate directions.”

“I know, love. I feel the same way. I miss us, too. I can’t wait for Germany. I’m so excited to spend two weeks with just us.”

“Same, babe,” I whispered, kissing him lightly.

We spent the rest of the day together, we didn’t bother getting dressed. Even when we made and ate dinner. We watched a movie cuddled together on the couch and had sex a few times in a few different places around our apartment. That was almost like some sort of tradition for us. Whenever we were apart for more than a day or two, the day we reunited was always like this. We were both so thirsty for each other all the time that when we couldn’t satisfy that thirst it just built up in our bodies and came out in large burst. That was burst day and burst day could go one of two ways. Either we fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, entirely overjoyed and sated beyond words or we fought about something stupid (usually whatever had kept us apart in the first place) and I ended up sleeping on the couch or he would go spend the night with a friend.

“Zach,” Frankie called, walking out of our bedroom to look at me on the sofa. “Come here, baby.”

I flipped the television off and got to my feet. The way he was looking at me was vaguely confusing. “What’s wrong, love?” I asked, wrapping my arms around his body and reattaching our lips.

“I was thinking. About what you said earlier,” he mumbled against my chest as I held him. Our still naked bodies pressed together.

“Okay,” I prompted, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“And, I want to do something about it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I want to make it up to you. I’ve been so busy that I haven’t had time for you and I feel bad. I want to make it up to you. I want to do something to prove that you are still the center of my world. That you’ll always be the center of my world. You mean more to me than anything, Zach. And I feel really terrible.”

“Frankie, please,” I mumbled, kissing him. “You don’t need to do anything. We’re leaving for Germany on Friday night and we’ll be there for two weeks. No work, just you and me.”

“But they’re filming while we’re there for our mini-series.”

“I know, but we’ll be together and they’re not filming everything. Just the stupid tourist-y stuff.”

“Yeah, but when we get back even.”

“Sweetheart, please. When we get back, we’ll make time in our busy schedules for each other. You don’t need to do anything special. I promise.”

“I want to though. Tomorrow, I have a meeting in the morning, but after that, let’s get a late lunch and spend the afternoon and evening together, okay?”

“I thought you had plans?”

“Jon-Erik wanted to get lunch, but he’ll understand. And Paul wanted to go shopping or something, but that can all wait. You’re more important.”

“Frankie, no. I don’t want you cancelling on your friends. I have plans tomorrow morning and early afternoon anyway.”

“Oh,” he said quietly. “I didn’t know.”

“No, baby, it’s fine. Please,” I pleaded. I tried to tell him for the rest of the night so many times. But he wouldn’t listen. He just insisted that he had to make it up to me. So we eventually agreed that Wednesday would be another day about us. And Thursday he had a morning meeting, but we’d spend the evening together, maybe see a show or something. We were of course already spending Friday together, packing before heading to the airport for our flight. 

It was almost 3 in the morning and we were both half asleep on the couch. I got to my feet, turning off the television. I turned back to the sofa and watched as Frankie stretched and started to sit up before flopping dramatically back across the length. I laughed. “Is somebody sleepy?”

He giggled and nodded, closing his eyes. I leaned down and kissed his lips. I tucked one arm under the back of his knees and the other around his upper back. I stood up, pulling him against my chest like an infant. His arms wrapped tightly around my neck and I carried him to our bedroom. I gently dropped his naked body onto the bed and pulled the blankets over us and I curled up with my head on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No direct smut, but it's slightly more than hinted at.

When I woke up on Tuesday morning, the other side of the bed was empty. I sat up and looked around, but Frankie wasn’t anywhere to be seen. I pouted a little and checked the time on my phone. It was only just after 8. Frankie’s meeting didn’t start until 10. I got to my feet and went to the bathroom quickly before wandering out towards the kitchen. I found Frankie making himself breakfast there.

“Morning,” I mumbled, wrapping my arms around him from behind at the stove.

“Morning,” he said with a smile over his shoulder. “I’m making breakfast, would you like some?”

“What are you making, love?”

“French Toast and sausage links.”

“Sure, babe. I’ll make the coffee, yeah?”

“Thanks,” he said happily as I stepped away to the coffee maker. We sat down at the breakfast bar to eat our breakfast and drink our coffee. Once we’d finished, we finally both went off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once I got out of the shower and put my clothes on, Frankie had already left for his meeting so I sent a text to his sister. “Frankie just left and I just got out of the shower. Are you ready?”

“Where are we meeting?”

“Cartier on Madison to start if that’s okay with you.”

“Meet you there in about half an hour, alright?”

“Sounds great. Thanks again for doing this.”

“It’s really no problem at all, Zach. I’m just so excited for you two.”

When I got to the store, Ariana and her body-guard were already waiting for me. “Hey!” I said with a smile, hugging her quickly. “Ready to do this?”

“So ready! Do you have any ideas?”

I nodded. “I want to get something white gold and I was thinking just a band with little diamonds on it and one larger one. Maybe pink diamonds if they can by Friday.”

“Let’s see what they can do,” she said as we walked in.

We walked up to the engagement counter and the associate came over to us. “Hello! What can I do for you today?”

“I’m looking for an engagement ring,” I said quietly.

“Okay, do you know what you’re looking for?”

“Well, I want something that Frankie’s going to love. I think white gold band, with pink diamonds if you have any.”

“Something like this?” he offered pulling a ring out. It was white gold and had tiny diamonds the whole way around with one larger diamond in the front. It was perfect. It was exactly what I imagined it was bright and sparkly, just like Frankie.

“That’s perfect,” I breathed. “What do you think Ari?”

“It’s great! Did you have the pink diamonds you could change out, or?”

“Yeah, we can do that, but it’ll take a while.”

“Could it be done before you close on Friday? We’re flying to Germany Friday night.”

“That would be a rush. I’d have to charge an extra fee.”

“That’s fine,” Ariana said quickly. “As long as it’s done and perfect before they leave on Friday.”

“I don’t have a lot…” I tried to protest.

“Zach, you’re family. I’m paying for this. My brother deserves the best and you need to save your money for Germany.”

“Thank you,” I said quietly. We made arrangements with the associate to have the ring sized and the diamonds replaced. Ari paid for everything and I would be picking up the ring on Friday morning at 11. I was going to have to make an excuse to go out. Maybe I’d say I was picking up lunch for us while he continued packing at home. Or maybe I’d go to the store to get a few last minute things. I’d figure something out. I hugged Ari again and headed back out into the early spring air.

By the time I got home, Frankie still hadn’t returned so I flopped onto the sofa and turned on the TV. “When will you be home, love? Should I start dinner?”

“I’m still with Paul. I can just grab us something on my way home then. Don’t worry about it. You can start laundry through if you would.”

“Okay, babe. Let me know. Tell Paul I say hello.”

“I will. Love you.”

“I love you, too, gorgeous.”

It was a little after 6 and I was on my third load of laundry when Frankie finally texted me again. “I’m on my way home. I’ll stop at Shake Shack, what do you want?”

“SmokeShack and a strawberry shake. See you soon, babe.”

“Cheese fries or regular?”

“Cheese.”

“Okay. See you soon, love.”

I got to my feet to change the laundry around again. Just as I finished putting the third load away, the door opened and I head the bag of food dropping on the counter. I came out of the bedroom and wrapped my arms around Frankie quickly before he could sit down. “Hello, my love. How was your day?”

“Amazing! What were you doing today?”

“I did a little shopping. Had lunch with your sister.”

“What is up with that? You keep spending time with my family without me.”

I laughed and kissed him. “Sorry, babe. You know I think of them as my family, too. She’s leaving tomorrow, so I decided to see if she wanted to get lunch today and she wasn’t busy so we did. No big deal.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?”

“It was sort of last minute…”

“Oh. Okay. She just usually tells me everything.”

I shrugged. “I’m sure she would have told you at some point, love. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

By the time we finished our food, I took the last load of laundry out of the dryer and folded it before putting it away. Just as I closed the last drawer in my dresser, Frankie’s arms snaked around waist from behind his lips latched against my neck. “Hey, babe.”

“Are we still spending tomorrow together?”

“Of course!”

I turned around in his arms and connected our lips. “I love you,” I breathed between kisses.

“I love you, too, babe,” he responded before pushing me onto our bed and crawling on top of me. He coated my face in kisses and I giggled, holding him close to me. We had our fun, but by just after midnight we fell asleep. Frankie’s head was on my chest and my arms were wrapped loosely his back as we both drifted off.

The next morning, I woke before Frankie and pressed a kiss to the top of his head as my hand started absently tracing patterns on his back. He grumbled and pressed a kiss to my chest. “Good morning, beautiful love of my life,” I whispered.

He lifted his head to look at me. “Good morning,” he said with a quick smile before pressing his lips to mine. “I love you,” he said quietly before trailing kisses from my lips to my neck and finding the most sensitive spot that almost immediately pulled a deep moan from my throat and I arched my back and the pleasant feeling.

“I love you, too,” I mumbled as his lips continued their journey. Eventually his mouth closed around my already completely hardened cock and he sucked and licked for a few moments before grabbing another condom and the bottle of lube from the nightstand. It didn’t take long until he was fucking me roughly and we both reached our climaxes as the same moment. When we were done we cuddled in bed for most of the morning.

I’ve always loved our lazy days together. When neither of us had anywhere to be, we would spend hours in bed just cuddled together with smiles on our faces. We didn’t even turn on the TV, we just cuddled and kissed and talked. It was like those long nights we’d spent together in the first parts of our relationship. When we were trapped in the Big Brother house with cameras all around us, we still couldn’t keep our hands off each other. We cuddled and found ways to get the cameras off of us so we could kiss. We hugged and talked and spent most of our time together. I mean sure there were times when we got mad at each other and when I’d been evicted it was hard for both of us, but we’d more than made up for it in the months since.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and uneventful, sorry. I just needed to get them to Germany.

“Where are you going?” Frankie asked groggily.

“I’m just going to go grab some travel-size stuff and some snacks for the flight. I’ll be back in a couple hours, alright?”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“You don’t need to, babe. I got it. I’ll see you in a bit. You can just pack our clothes. Since I know you don’t trust me to do that anyway,” I laughed. “I’ll bring lunch back. What do you want?”

“Get Thai from the place around the corner, okay?”

“Sure, babe. I’ll be back. Love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said, wrapping his arms around my neck and pressing our lips together. “Hurry back, my love.”

“I’ll be back before you even know I was gone. Promise.” I kissed him again quickly before extricating myself from his arms and leaving the apartment. I walked the almost 2 miles back to the jewelry store. The ring was exactly as I’d imagined. It was sized perfectly and all the stones had been replaced with beautiful pink diamonds. I thanked the associate and pocketed the small box.

On the way back to our apartment I stopped by CVS and go a few travel-sized toiletries and some snacks for the plane. I stopped at the Thai restaurant near our apartment building and got some of our favorites before heading home. When I arrived, Frankie was pulling our suitcases out into the living room. “Are you finished packing?” I asked as he looked up.

“Just about. Did you get the toiletries and snacks?”

“Yep,” I said, handing him the bags from CVS as I set our food on the counter.

“I’m just going to put this stuff in our carry-on bags then we can eat, alright? Want to get us drinks or something?”

“Of course, babe. Thank you so much for packing.”

“No problem. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**

“Do you know what time the car’s going to be here for us?” I asked a while later as we were cleaning up from lunch.

“They said 6.”

“Okay, so we have about two and a half hours. You’ve finished packing, right?”

“Yep.”

“So, we need to take Tiger to AJ’s and then we should be good.”

“When is he expecting us?”

“I didn’t give him a time. I’ll call him now and see.” So as Frankie got to his feet to gather Tiger’s things together, I pulled out my phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Bro. Just wondering when you wanted us to bring Tiger over.”

“I’ll be home in about a half hour, so whenever.”

“Sounds great. We’ll be over in about an hour. So we can get back before our car gets here. They told Frankie 6.”

“Sounds great, dude. You’re bringing everything I’ll need, right?”

“Of course. Yeah. His food. The dishes for food and water. A couple toys. His leash. I got it. Thank you so much for doing this for us by the way.”

“It’s really no problem, bro. See you in a bit.”

**

By the time we returned from dropping Tiger off at AJ’s apartment, it was quarter of, so we got everything together and waited to hear from our driver. It was just after 6 when Frankie’s phone finally buzzed. “They’re here, ready?”

I nodded and grabbed my bags while Frankie got his own. We headed out into the hallway and towards the elevator. “We’re not going to be home for so long.”

“I know,” he mumbled, snuggling into my chest as the elevator descended. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead.

“We’re going to Germany!” I said excitedly.

“We’re going to Germany!” he agreed. He left my arms as the elevator doors dinged opened. We walked quickly through the lobby of our building and got into the back of the waiting car. The driver loaded our luggage into the trunk and we set off towards the airport. The drive took about an hour and 20 minutes in the traffic of Friday at late rush hour, but we arrived with about 2 and a half hours until our departure.

As soon as we arrived, we checked in for our flight and checked our large bags before going through security and heading towards our departure gate. We got ourselves dinner at a restaurant in the terminal and before we knew it we were called to board the flight. Once on board we sat through the ridiculous safety instruction before settling into our seats. Frankie interlaced our fingers as we set ourselves for take-off. I smiled and lifted the back of his hand to my lips briefly.

Once the announcement was made that we’d reached our cruising altitude the flight attendants started coming around. They offered us a snack and headphones as well as blankets and pillows. “Would you gentlemen like anything to drink or eat? Headphones for the movies? Blanket? Pillows?”

“Just water please,” Frankie said, looking up. “And a blanket, maybe.”

“Sure,” she responded, handing the items to him quickly. “Anything for you, sir?”

“Just water, thanks.” Frankie and I always shared a blanket on our flights. We settled into our seats, undoing our seatbelts and snuggling together under the blanket. It wasn’t very long until we were both drifting off to sleep, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

**

We woke up a few hours later to the flight attendant asking us which of two choices we’d like for breakfast. After we’d made our choices we sat up and pulled down our trays to attempt to enjoy the terrible airline food and processed orange juice. “This is terrible,” Frankie whispered after taking a few bites.

I nodded in agreement. “We need to get something better when we land.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may return to this fic...someday, but it just lost it's appeal. Not really sure where I was even going at this point.


End file.
